1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a running object comprising a body, at least two drive wheels disposed on a first axel, and at least one driven wheel disposed on a second axel. The running object is capable of switching between a standing posture and a stable posture. In the standing posture, the driven wheel is suspended in the air, and in the stable posture, the driven wheel is placed on a ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology related to the running object described above is disclosed in the following references.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,271
(2) Yoshihiko Takahashi and two others, “Human Assistance Robot (First Report) Wheelchair Prototype That Will Perform Wheelies”, The Japan Society Of Mechanical Engineers (No. 99-9), Robotics•Mechatronics Conference 1999 Conference Papers, June 1999, 1A1-75-106 (1) to 1A1-75-106 (2)
A running object capable of switching between the standing posture and the stable posture can stably run and stop while the stable posture is maintained in which the drive wheels and the driven wheel are placed on the ground. Also the running object can stably run and stop while the standing posture is maintained in which only the drive wheels are placed on the ground and the driven wheel is suspended in the air. The running object can turn in small radius while maintaining the standing posture. In addition, the running object can maintain a perpendicular posture while maintaining the standing posture, even when a steep upslope and downslope are encountered. It is anticipated that the range of usage of the running object will be enlarged when the running object is capable of switching between the standing posture and the stable posture.